Secrets
by UnbelievinglyRandom
Summary: "Hey-" she barely got the greeting out when his mouth was on hers, his hands in her hair and his body pressed against hers as he backed her up against the wall. AJPunk with mentions of Eve-John. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. There will probably be tons of one-shots about this but I don't care. I had to write my own.**

* * *

**Secrets**

* * *

_Bitting her lip she looked up and down the hallway before tightening the knot on the white robe. _

_For once she was glad she was small as she tiptoed down the hall trying to make the least amount of noise. _

_Knocking on the door quickly she shuffled her feet waiting for the door to swing open. After waiting for a second she impatiently knocked on it again. _

_This time the door opened and she stepped in quickly. _

"_Hey-" she barely got the greeting out when his mouth was on hers, his hands in her hair and his body pressed against hers as he backed her up against the wall. _

"_Hey." he mumbled against her lips causing her to giggle before wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. _

"_We're going to get caught." she said gasping as he trailed kisses down her neck. _

"_No one saw you." he whispered against her neck before capturing her lips with his again. _

"_We can't keep doing this." she said pulling away from him "Vickie-" _

_He groaned "Seriously? Mood killer AJ." _

_She couldn't help but laugh up at him before pulling him down by his shirt "She's like my personal stalker. Not fun." she frowned. _

_He rolled his eyes kissing her lightly "Stop talking about Vickie." his lips found hers again. _

"_But-" she tried pulling away from him "I'm tired of this Punk. The sneaking around. We are going to get caught." she emphasized every word with a kiss. "Why can't we just tell everyone? Are you ashamed-" she didn't finish her sentence as she trailed off with a sad sigh. _

_He suddenly because serious "You know that's not it April." he said seriously. _

_Closing her eyes she nodded against his shoulder "I know. It's just-" _

"_It's just nothing." he interrupted her before bringing her in for a kiss. "No more talking." his hands fumbled with loosely tied knot._

* * *

Shaking off Dolph's arm she began walking down the hallways ignoring the looks she was getting from various superstars and divas.

Finding the locker room she was looking for she quickly opened the door without bothering to knock.

"Out Paul." she said never taking her eyes off Punk "Please." she added with a respectful smile at the short balding man.

He gave Punk a look before giving AJ a nod and walking out of the room.

"I told you." she couldn't help but say when they were alone "I told you. And you did not listen." she stepped closer to him poking his chest with every word she said.

"I know." he ran a hand through his shaved head "I'm sorry."

"Everything thinks I'm some kind of whore Phil." she said looking down at the ground.

Letting out a sigh he grabbed her chin, gently forcing her to look up at him "No one thinks-"

"You didn't see them." she frowned "They were looking at me like-" she trailed off as tears welled up in her eyes "I can't do this anymore."

Bringing her into his arms he tried soothing her "I'll fix this. I promise."

* * *

Leaning into Kaitlyn she tried to blink away the tears that clouded her vision.

"Everyone will forget about it in a few days." Eve said trying to sooth the smaller women as Kaitlyn hugged her tightly.

"You saw the tapes." AJ sniffed "People are going to think it was me and John." her lip trembled.

"We know it's not you and John." Eve tried to convince her.

"Well everyone thinks it's me and John." AJ muttered moving out of Kaitlyn's hug "Stupid Punk." she couldn't help but mutter angrily.

Eve and Kaitlyn laughed at her.

"You know you don't mean that." Kaitlyn said with a smile.

"I know." AJ pouted "But I'm still mad at him. And John. What the hell was he doing in the hallway shirtless?"

Eve giggled lightly.

"It was you!" AJ laughed "Oh my god. You and John?" she asked.

Eve nodded "But we can't tell anyone." she frowned "He's still going through his divorce. So no one can know. But when we're ready we will tell everyone. I'm sure Punk feels the same way AJ."

AJ nodded "I know. I just. I want to be able to kiss him when I want. To make him hold my hand. I want to stop seeing rumors that he's with Amy, when he's with me." she said a bit possessively.

Eve wrapped an arm around her shoulder "Give it time."

AJ nodded giving her a grateful smile.

"When did you get so wise Ms. Torres?" Kaitlyn asked with a smile.

"I've always been wise." Eve tossed her hair over her shoulder with a grin.

Kaitlyn and AJ shared a look before laughing at the stunning brunette.

* * *

She rolled her eyes crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you listening to me?" Vickie asked in a high pitched voice.

"Oh you were talking to me?" AJ asked with a smirk "Sorry boss lady. I block out unpleasant voices."

Vickie let out a shriek glaring at her "Listen here little girl. I know what you and John have been doing. You can't fool me."

Very aware of the camera following their very move she tilted her head giving the older woman a smile.

Before she could do anything a hand landed on her shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure it's easy to fool you Vickie." Punk said with a smirk as he looked down at AJ.

Crossing her arms again she glared up at him causing him to crouch down to her level "We all know who AJ is having an affair with." he smiled at her.

"Obviously John-" Vickie began only to be cut off by Punk "Me." he uttered a single word his eyes never leaving AJ.

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips as the single world left his.

Before Vickie could start screaming at them Punk grabbed AJ by the hand dragging her out of the office and away from the camera.

As soon as they were in the hallway AJ jumped in his arms "Thank you." she whispered as her arms tightened around his neck.

"I told you I would fix it." he answered before pulling her into a much awaited kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I know it was short. But hey it's a one-shot and this is totally what should have happened. I added a bit of Eve-John for all your Eve-John fans out there. The couple is really warming up to me. **

**Anyways Review? **


End file.
